Desiderio Cenere
Desiderio Cenere is the son of Zezolla from "La gatta Cenerentola", an Italian fairy tale appearing in Giambattista Basile's Pentamerone. It is an older, much darker variant of Cinderella. Info Name: Desiderio Cenere Age: 14 Parent's Story: La gatta Cenerentola Roommate: Orhan Sessiz Alignment: Rebel Appearance: Slightly below average height, with brown hair that he often parts in various ways and brown eyes. Usually wears a purple shirt over a black-and-white striped T-shirt and black shorts. Secret Heart's Desire: To grow my own fields of date trees. My "Magic" Touch: I can grow date trees with delicious dates. I keep a special one that gives me nice clothes. Storybook Romance Status: Fulvia Biondini and I are going out. She loves eating my dates. "Oh Curses!" Moment: My mother's six stepsisters have kids attending Ever After High too. I get along with them, but they expect me to clean up after them too. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I grow my date trees very well. Least Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. Read the first part of my mother's story and you'll see why... Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Orhan. He's so fun to be around. Biography Buon giorno! My name is Desiderio Cenere. I am the son of Zezolla, who was once known as Cenerentola. My mother's story is an old variant of Cinderella. But be warned: it is much darker. Mom was a princess (by birth, unlike Cinderella) whose mother had died. Her father married, as his second wife, a nasty woman who was mean to her. Her governess Carmosina tricked her into killing the stepmother because she promised that she would be a better mother than her. Mom trapped her stepmother in a chest, and she died, and once she was gone her father married Carmosina. However, Carmosina proved to be even worse than the first stepmother, and she had six daughters, Imperia, Calamita, Fiorella, Diamante, Colombina, and Pascarella. Carmosina turned her husband against his own daughter and forced her to work as a servant. Her name was changed to Cenerentola. Mom's father went along with it since was under the influence of his third wife. In turn, he spoiled his stepdaughters. One day, when her father went away, his stepdaughters asked for gifts, while Mom asked for a gift from a fairy. He almost forgot to give her a gift (since he didn't care much about her) until a fairy appeared to him. When he got back, Mom was provided with a date tree. The tree had a fairy who lived with it, and Mom wished for a dress for an upcoming feast. She got one and attended the feast, where she got much attention from the king, which made her stepsisters jealous. She went two more times, and on the third night she lost her slipper. The king had every girl in the kingdom try it on. It fit Mom perfectly, and he married her. I am one of three children, and I am the youngest. I have an older sister named Cinzia and an older brother named Francesco. Mom doesn't go by Cenerentola anymore - she has gone back to being Zezolla. Her father died soon after her wedding, though she did later reconcile with her stepmother and stepsisters. My parents are pretty nice people and I love them a lot. My stepgrandmother Carmosina has mellowed out a lot since she has had grandchildren of her own. She can still be a bit arrogant and snooty, though, and I am a bit afraid of her. Her grandchildren go to Ever After High with me. It's pretty nice here at Ever After High, though I try to keep quiet. The first part of my mother's story really freaks me out. Mom insists that Carmosina had deceived her, but it still scares me. That's why I am a Rebel - Mom's story is way too scary. Though I have inherited Mom's love for date trees. Mom gave me a few dates to plant trees, and I managed to grow plenty of them. I keep the tree from the largest date inside my room, and it provides me with the occasional nice outfit. I tend to wear stripes a lot. When it was pointed out that my day-to-day outfit resembles a referee outfit, I was asked to referee for Ever After High's soccer team despite the fact that I'm not good at sports. I am rather shy, and I don't talk much, since a lot of the kids know my mother's story. I am sorely jealous of Ashlynn Ella because her mother is Cinderella, whose story is a lot cleaner than the story of my mother. Ashlynn knows I'm jealous of her, but she's always nice to me and tells me not to feel so bad about it. Her boyfriend Hunter Huntsman has also been extremely nice to me, and we get along very well. I also take comfort in my girlfriend Fulvia, who is also very nice. Trivia *Desiderio's six stepcousins are: Immacolata (daughter of Imperia), Camillo (son of Calamita), Fiorenzo (son of Fiorella), Diana (daughter of Diamante), Cornelia (daughter of Colombina), and Pasquale (son of Pascarella). Immacolata and Camillo are 16, Fiorenzo and Diana are 15, and Cornelia and Pasquale are 14. They get along with Desiderio, but unfortunately for him, they can be extremely annoying. *Desiderio's appearance is based on that of singer Nate Ruess. *Desiderio has autism. He freely admits it. *One thing that Desiderio cannot resist is any food containing dates - dates are his favorite food. He especially likes date cookies, which Salim Ettemsuch frequently makes for him. *Desiderio has a pet male rose-ringed parakeet named Pietro. *Desiderio's surname means "cinder" in Italian. *Cenerentola is also the Italian name of Perrault's Cinderella, who is more well-known in modern Italy than Basile's Cenerentola. Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Basile's Tales Category:Princes Category:Cinderella